1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic disk cartridge in which a magnetic disk medium is rotated within a casing to perform magnetic recording and reproduction, and more particularly to a magnetic disk cartridge with dust-removing liners provided on the inner surface of a casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional magnetic disk cartridges, a magnetic disk medium is constructed of a discoid substrate, which is formed from a flexible polyester sheet, etc. This magnetic recording medium has magnetic layers deposited on both sides of the substrate, and is rotatably housed in a casing. The casing is formed by bonding upper and lower shells together, and each shell has a head-access opening through which a magnetic head is positioned over a recording surface of the magnetic disk medium. This kind of magnetic disk cartridge is used primarily as a recording medium for computers, because it is easy to handle and low-cost.
In the above-described magnetic disk cartridge, if tiny particles (dust, etc.) adhere to the magnetic disk medium, they will cause a dropout error. The problem of this dropout error will arise more easily if the recording density of the magnetic disk medium becomes higher. Hence, for example, in most 3½-inch magnetic disk cartridges, etc., liners for removing tiny particles (dust, etc.) from the magnetic disk medium are arranged on the casing inner surfaces (inner surfaces of the upper and lower shells) that face both sides of the magnetic disk medium.
In conventional magnetic disk cartridges, the above-described liners are typically formed from a material whose surface is napped, and the napped surface is brought into contact with the magnetic disk medium. Because such a surface makes contact with the magnetic disk medium during rotation thereof, it captures and removes tiny particles (dust, etc.) from the magnetic disk medium. However, in conventional magnetic disk cartridges with such liners, in the case where they are repeatedly used, or if a strong shock (due to the cartridge being dropped, insertion to a disk drive unit, etc.) is applied during use, the tiny particles captured by the liners will scatter and again adhere to the disk surface.